


The Reunion

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, War of the Spark alternative scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: Not one, but two, undead armies ravage Ravnica's Tenth District, intent on raising the proud city-plane to the ground. With no memories of her plans for sabotage, can Jace reach his Captain before her Erstwhile army destroys the very city she once swore to protect?  As God-Eternals fill the spark-strewn sky and zombies pour relentlessly from the Undercity,  Jace is terrified that his actions may be too little too late.War of the Spark AU where Jace is the one to give Vraska back her memories.Written for mygogglesdosomething on Tumblr.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A quick reminder that all characters and places in this story are property of Wizards of the Coast.

No sooner had Jace tried to summon the power of the Guildpact, he had noticed something was wrong. The Guildpact was an ancient magic built on the cooperation between guilds. If it was to be used against Bolas, then all ten guilds must be in agreement that Bolas needed to be stopped. There lay their problem. Shrouded in illusion, Jace darted up the wreckage of the Transguild Promenade, straight towards Deadbridge. With every step, the consequences of his actions, or lack of action, burdened him ever further. A burden that was only heavier with the knowledge of what he was about to face.

He understood. He knew why Vraska had petrified Guildmaster Isperia.  Right here and now, he wasn’t sure if he’d stop her if given the chance again. Who would he be to deny Vraska’s right to assert her personhood over the sphinx that had abused her? She would not be defined by her abusers. As the leader of the Golgari, she would seek justice for all those who had suffered. Isperia had likely been ignorant to all the pain she’d caused. She hadn’t even cared as hundreds of Golgari had been tortured in her name. Sphinxes. They had never ceased to disgust him. 

Jace had known Bolas had promised Vraska guild leadership, but he hadn’t stopped to think of the consequences. He’d assumed it was a business transaction of sorts. One Immortal Sun for one Golgari title. But no, Vraska had herself an undead army and she was using it for the very dragon she’d sworn to betray. Not one but two armies now swarmed the streets of the Tenth District.

When he’d heard the screams, Jace’s blood had run cold. Ravnica had already been at war when he’d returned. He hadn’t had time to venture down into the Undercity. There hadn’t even been a spare moment for Vraska and what she might be doing now she had control of the Golgari. He was too late. Vraska was still on Bolas’ side. She didn’t have her memories. He’d failed her. Failed her so badly that she was going to wipe out the very people she’d sworn to protect! The blood on her hands was also on his. The Tenth District was being pincered from above and below. The Eternals didn’t seem interested in civilians but the Golgari’s forces cared not for who they slaughtered.

According to the Izzet scouts, hundreds of troops had emerged from the entrances into the Undercity, helmed by an enormous force, a lich-led procession heading across Deadbridge. That therefore was Jace’s destination.  If the Golgari Queen was going to be anywhere, it would be with her nobles and generals.  As he approached Deadbridge, he saw a cluster of bodies, all dressed in outlandishly colourful outfits. Planeswalkers, no one else on Ravnica dressed in such exuberant hides and feathers.  They had died not from their sparks being torn out, but by a poisonous fungus that was already spreading across their features. The Golgari were nothing but efficient.  He had to reach Vraska before she wiped out the precinct.

 The realisation was going to be hard on her. Jace could already imagine the pain in her eyes as she realised how much damage she’d caused. Her guilt would be immeasurable. He’d stand by her, no matter what. If she needed hope, he’d be her assurance. If she needed strength, he would be her crutch. If she needed a shoulder to cry on, well, he’d certainly be that too. She was his Captain, and perhaps, something more. Jace found his heart racing at the thought of that book date she’d promised. _One step at a time Beleren_ , he scolded himself. He had a monumental amount of fixing to do before he could consider an ‘after’. He had a very rough idea of a plan. He had assured the others that he would bring the Golgari over to their side within the hour. He was going to have to abuse his power a little. He was going to be the Living Guildpact in a way only he could achieve. It was time. Time for him to step out from his safety blanket of illusions and be the one his home needed.

Just short of Deadbridge, he was forced to stop in his tracks by an almighty boom overhead. Something immense had just been released from the interplanar portal, loud enough to be heard many miles away. Skulking behind a low stone wall, he dared look up at the darkening sky. At first, he thought it was a bird, then he saw it had humanoid legs and the remnants of a robe.

The loud flapping of wings drowned out Jace’s expletives.

It was Kefnet, the ibis god of Amonkhet, or perhaps ex-god was more accurate. He was certainly more skeletal and lazotep-coated than last Jace had seen him.  He was heading in exactly the same direction as he was. This was the entire definition of ‘not good’.

Jace took a deep breath. He couldn’t have been the only one to see that. No, he didn’t have time to think about this right now! He had to find Vraska! He had to save her and return her to herself!

His run turned into a sprint, weaving round abandoned bodies and vehicles. Cloaked by five layers of illusion, his feet made no sound against the pavement. He kept glancing upwards as Kefnet glided overhead. _Please don’t notice, please don’t notice,_ Jace found himself chanting in his head. However, his prayers were soon drowned out by a great blast of horns and drums. Kefnet completely ignored this interruption, confirming Jace’s worst fears. The Golgari and Eternals were indeed working in tandem.

The Golgari army had reached the edge of Deadbridge. It was a sight unlike any Jace had seen before. Trolls with drums the size of wagons beat a fanfare as troop after troop of armoured Golgari marched in rank and file out of the Undercity. Flanks of armoured devkarin were interspersed with chittering kraul. Grim flag-bearers, bedecked in skull-like war paint, each led hundreds of fungus-coated zombies. They were unlike any undead Jace had encountered, and their military precision matched the eternals in every respect. He could hear their progress into the city, their arrival at a new road marked with a fresh chorus of screams. There was a crash and suddenly Kefnet joined the fray, ripping apart a nearby rooftop with enormous skeletal hands. The building was promptly swarmed by these horrific new zombies.

Jace looked up just as another loud boom shook tiles off the roof-tops. His knees almost gave out under him as not one but three more god-eternals loomed over the horizon. No… One self-proclaimed god was enough. How were they to deal with four more? How were they ever going to reach Bolas whilst trying to save the population from these divine monstrosities? Even the Golgari quailed at the sight of the goliaths, but their lich lords and ladies shouted them back into line from atop many-legged beasts - beetles, spiders and other unidentifiable horrors.

“ _Beleren!”_ the telepathic shout crackled like static in his brain.

“ _What?_ ” he replied, in similar frustration.

 _“What are you doing? Are you seeing this?”_ demanded Ral Zarek, “ _The Golgari are massacring out here and now there are these giant…things!”_

“ _They’re zombified gods_ ,” Jace explained, as if knowing made it any better, “ _And I’m working on the Golgari! Give me a moment!”_

“ _We don’t have many more moments left!”_

Jace felt him drop the connection in panic and immediately turned to deal with the problem at hand. He had no idea where in the oncoming army Vraska was. Blood dyed the surrounding moss and fungi a rich crimson as liches raised the slaughtered city folk and sent them shambling off into the district.  Jace tore his gaze away and took a deep breath. He didn’t have enough Guildpact power to hurt Bolas, but he could certainly do this.

“ _CITIZENS OF THE GOLGARI_.” His voice boomed telepathically through every mind on the bridge. The procession came to an abrupt halt.

_“I am Jace Beleren, Living Guildpact and I am here to tell you that you have been deceived. The end you march towards is the end of Ravnica itself. Not death, but obliteration from which no life will return.  I therefore seek an audience with your Queen to put an end to this needless bloodshed.”_

He gave a pause to let this information sink in.

_“Guildmaster Vraska, as the Living Guildpact, I request your presence at the foot of Deadbridge, this instant. Bring no guards, no assassins, your army will stand by.”_

The bridge itself suddenly rippled with green light. Jace felt the surge of power pass through his being, like being hit by immense wave. The leyline leading through the Guildgate had illuminated the brickwork, the power of Ravnica itself summoned forth by the Guildpact’s command. There were numerous cries as a glowing barrier, towering over even the largest beast, formed at the foot of the bridge. Pure mana stopped the army’s advance, walking into it would clearly be suicide.

“You have some nerve Beleren!”

A wide arch formed in the barrier, allowing the irate Guildmaster to come through. It snapped closed immediately behind her, but Jace was too transfixed at what she was wearing to care. The last time they’d met she’d been in full pirate ensemble. She’d looked utterly magnificent then, but now! What was that? Had she come to war in a ballgown? Still invisible, Jace couldn’t help but gasp and stare. It was a ballgown, resplendent with more mushrooms than Jace could possibly name, and many layers of silk that drifted ethereally about her in the wind. The dress was sleeveless, leaving her wide array of scars on display for all to see. She looked tall, proud, regal… and gorgeous beyond belief.  He had to take a moment to compose himself before sending out an illusion to address her.

“No offense was meant Guildmaster,” said the illusion, “The need is dire but I am merely here to parley.”

She scowled at him, her eyes already alight with magic. In one swift movement, she pulled a knife from in her skirts and thrust it at the illusion. The blade passed straight through the fake-Jace’s head and clattered onto the pavement. The illusion flickered once and died before another swiftly took its place.

“If you truly wish to _parley,”_ she spat, clearly wondering where he had acquired the term, “Then you will come out here in your own skin.”

It pained him to see her so filled with hatred. This was the Vraska ruled by revenge rather than compassion.  He desperately wanted the new Vraska, the Vraska who shown him mercy and not rage. The Vraska who stood proudly at the bow and sung sea-shanties at the top of her lungs, loving life and more importantly, loving herself. However, if he approached her now, he very clearly risked petrification, or a knife to the head.

“I would have your word that I’m not going to be stone the moment I appear,” he informed her.

She let out another angry hiss, her hair unfurling to its fullest extent.

“State your purposes and perhaps I will.”

Here went nothing.

“I am here to return something you lost,” his illusion replied, “You left them behind on Ixalan. I merely wish to give them back.”

His mention of Ixalan had clearly caught her off guard. She pulled another knife out of goodness-knows-where, but did not throw it.  As far as she knew, he had never been to Ixalan. He should not know the term ‘parley’ in relation to a pirate’s meeting. He shouldn’t even know she had been a pirate. Her memories showed her a glorious solo victory. An image of herself turning her adversaries to gold. Jace had never been part of that and, as predicted, this was enough to pique her curiosity.

“You have my word. Now come forth and explain yourself.”

Jace stepped out from behind the nearest building. He could just about see the Golgari troops, waiting indignantly behind his barrier. Vraska stood before them, a vision in autumnal hues, gleaming dagger in one hand, a golden glow in her eyes.

Jace dispelled his illusion with a casual wave, walking to the edge of the bridge, keeping his gaze trained on the furious Guildmaster at all times. His eye contact showed he wasn’t afraid of her. The Golgari grew quieter with his every step, as if shocked that he would dare approach their Queen so brazenly.

“Explain yourself Beleren,” she demanded.

“Of course, Captain.”

It was like watching an epiphany in slow motion. First, her eyes widened, their golden glow fading to a dull yellow. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she slowly sank to the ground in a ripple of silks and skirts. Her taloned fingers rose, hands clasping over her lips in dawning realisation. Gaze burning blue, memories flooded her consciousness, each raw with emotion, as tender as the last. She drew a rasping breath, as if surfacing from deep water. Her hands falling to the ground to steady herself. As her senses returned, she looked up. Golden eyes swimming with tears, she stared at Jace – not with the rage of only moments ago, but with abject horror.

He offered her his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, she took it and somewhat clumsily got to her feet.

“Jace,” her voice was softer but not devoid of anger. He had the distinct feeling this was not directed at him, but inwards

He didn’t need to be in her thoughts to know how she felt. One look spoke louder than words. _What have I done?_

“I’m sorry Captain,” he said, “For not being here sooner. You needed me and I was absent. I will apologise a thousand times over when we have time, but now, we are at war.”

Vraska blinked, confused perhaps by the fact that he was the one apologising. She straightened up a little and nodded.

“We are at war,” she agreed, “I need to make up for what I’ve done.”

She still sounded a little breathless.

“Can you project my voice?”

Jace nodded as she took a shaky step back towards her army. Then another more confident stride, then another. Jace took a step back, and slowly lowered the barrier.

“Golgari!” Vraska exclaimed, her voice booming out over Deadbridge, “Though it pains to say this, the Living Guildpact is right. We have been deceived!”

There was instant uproar from the assembled masses. Cries, shouts, a few bellowing roars but Vraska instantly called for silence.

“There will be no Kingdom of Rot! No land for the Golgari left to claim if the dragon has his way with our world! Today we fight to show Ravnica what glory grows forth from the Undercity! Not through destruction, but to bring the world into our debt! Today we turn the tides. Today we fight for Ravnica!”

Jace watched on as Vraska shouted orders at her troops. He stepped to one side as phalanx after phalanx of elf, kraul and zombie departed Deadbridge with a new resolve burning in their eyes.  They marched in rank and file, through the streets, their numbers swollen by the soldiers once rampaging through people’s homes.  

“If I find that any more citizens have been harmed!” Vraska called, “I will petrify every person responsible, starting with the highest chain of command! Spread the news throughout the city! The Golgari will be Ravnica’s saviour, not its doom!”

Soon only a small contingent of liches were left on Deadbridge. They seemed to be standing guard over the Undercity entrance, standing tall on their beetle mounts.  Vraska turned to Jace, joining him at the foot of the bridge and gesturing for him to cut his enhancement of her voice.  Once she was out of earshot of her gentry, she seemed to shrink a little, exhaustion evident in her posture.

“Jace, I-“ She shook her head. Her hair fell limp about her face as she looked at him, seemingly struggling for words.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured her, “The fault lies with Bolas, for deceiving you. And with me, for not being there in time.”

“No,” she replied, “No, I fell straight into his trap. He saw my weakness and abused it. Killing Isperia, it fell directly into his plans. And now, look what happened because I was weak.”

She gestured at the piles of bodies that littered the edge of Deadbridge. Those were undeniable, but still, not her fault.

“Someone once told me,” Jace stated, “That you aren’t weak because you were taken advantage of. The cruelty of what they made you do reflects on _them_ , not you.”

She gave a funny little hiccup at the sound of her own words being repeated back to her. She smiled, but the guilt was plain in her eyes.

 “ _Beleren_!” the static was back and so was the Izzet Guildmaster.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jace replied, “ _What is happening_?”

“ _The Golgari have changed sides!_ ” Ral exclaimed, “ _How the hell did you do it?”_

Jace glanced at Vraska and made a silent motion, tapping the side of his head with one finger. She nodded and he linked her telepathically into the conversation.

_“I spoke with their Guildmaster. Her mind was under the control of Bolas, I managed to find the root of his corruption and set her free.”_

Vraska stared at Jace with wide eyes at his blatant deception.

 _“She was being controlled?!”_ Ral replied, “ _So this army, Isperia…”_

“ _Bolas’ doing_ ,” Jace lied, “ _To put his minion in control of the Azorius and trap us from both sides. However, the Golgari have returned to us. Their armies are taking on the Eternals as we speak_.”

“ _Guildmaster Zarek_ ,” Vraska’s thoughts felt cool, like shadows upon cold stone, “ _I know that no words will make up for my actions under the dragon’s influence_.”

“ _You’re right there_ ,” growled Ral.

 _“However,”_ Vraska continued _, “In the Golgari deeds speak larger than words. So, let me show you how committed my guild is to ending this tyrant’s reign.”_

Vraska turned towards her assembled lich lords. Though the barrier was gone, they had remained respectfully at the foot of the bridge.

“Lords and Ladies of Korozda!” Vraska called out to the assembled liches, broadcasting her words telepathically as well as audibly, “Contact your brethren! Now is the time to prove your loyalty to our Great City! Those undead who tower over us are weapons of the enemy. Bring them to heel! Now!”

Jace wasn’t sure quite what to expect. He could feel the necrotic energy in the air like water vapor. Humid with power, the air itself took on a green tint, distorting the world around them in a way that made his head spin. Vraska stood strong, pointing at the rampaging Kefnet, who was now batting off attacking Golgari undead.

“NOW!” she screamed.

There was a release. Like a bubble of pure energy being burst. Jace found his vision clearing, able to breathe easy once more as a great fountain of energy soared into the sky. More beams, like green beacons, shot off distant rooftops, Dozens of green rays struck the heavens, before turning, focussing.  Golgari from all over the city, necromancers all, funnelled their power, directing it at the God-Eternals.  

Jace watched in open-mouthed shock as Kefnet stopped in his tracks. Fungi, bright green and luminescent, was growing about the ex-god’s limbs at a speed unlike any Jace had seen before. Enormous orange shelf-mushrooms bloomed through his eye-holes, as roping vines wrapped about his beak. Blue lazotep was swiftly and utterly coated in a thick rainbow of fungi, glowing, undulating, writhing as they consumed the bird-god whole. There was a moment in which Jace stood, breath held, before Kefnet rose above the rooftops like a phoenix emerging from the ashes. His shape was recognisable but his form was entirely fungal, no trace of gleaming metal remained. The Undercity had consumed him. The Golgari had taken control.

“Strike down the invaders!” Vraska cried, “Take their mockery of our ways and grind them to dust! We are the Golgari and Ravnica is ours!”

There was an almighty cheer. Jace hastily stepped away from the bridge as the liches split into two parties. Those riding great spiders and beetles came charging onto the city streets, ready to join in the fray.

 _“Did they just-“_ came Ral’s shocked thoughts in both their heads, “ _Did you just take all the-“_

“ _Take command of those monstrosities?”_ Vraska replied, “ _Do not fight the Golgari with undeath as your only weapon. We will master you.”_

She spoke with such power and conviction, Jace was feeling a little weak at the knees. His Captain was back and she was glorious.

“ _We’re still telepathically linked you know_ ,” she thought at him. He went rather pink

“ _Well…you have certainly proved yourself,”_ Ral sounded immensely relieved, “ _I’ve powered down the Beacon, but we need to discuss what to do about the dragon. Meet me. Nivix. Now.”_

He shut off his mental connection as if his words were final.  The buzz of static faded from Jace’s ears and he turned back to Vraska, meeting her gaze once more.

“You lied to him,” she said, though she lacked any sort of accusation in her tone. On the contrary, she seemed a little impressed.

 Jace shrugged.

“A little. I don’t think I regret it though.”

“That’s not very Guildpact-ly behaviour,” she teased. Her smile was contagious and he found himself blushing a little as he grinned back.

“I know, must have spent too much time around those good-for-nothing pirates,” he replied, before growing a little more serious.

“If I hadn’t lied, well, perhaps I was being selfish. But I know you.” He met her gaze, willing her to believe in his complete sincerity.

“As the Guildpact, I would much rather have you ruling the Golgari. As a friend, I know how wonderful a leader you can be. I believe the Golgari, and the whole of Ravnica, can only benefit from that.”

There was a crash in the distance as fungal-Kefnet flew through the air, colliding with a mass of winged eternals. Jace momentarily glanced skywards, but then focussed his attention back on her.

“I won’t be the one to take away your chance to reinvent who you are. You are who you decide to be. I believe, now you’re wholly yourself again, you can show Ravnica that you’re as amazing as I see you.”

Now it was her turn to blush, the green glow of her cheeks partially obscured by her hair, curling about her face in an endearing display of bashfulness. She took a step closer, and reached forward. Jace waited patiently, knowing how much of a trial this was for her, to reach out and voluntarily make physical contact with another person. Yet she did, long fingers gently brushing against his cheek. She drew closer still, cupping the side of his face with a smile that warmed the golden hue of her gaze.

“You’re still you,” she murmured, “You’re still the remarkable man I left on Ixalan. I missed you, somehow. There was always something gone, something missing. Now I know what that was.”

She traced over his tattoos with one calloused finger. Jace’s heart was beating far too fast.  The fact she was touching him was exhilarating, but the fact she was comfortable enough to do so was a thrill in itself.

“I have a lot to make up for,” he replied, “To Ravnica, to you, I-“

She cut him off with a kiss. So light and gentle, but it stole his breath away.

“We’ll have time for regrets after we defeat Bolas,” she whispered, still so close, “You’re right, we are at war.”

Jace wondered if she felt like he did – like he’d swallowed an entire apple and it had lodged itself in his throat. Ever so gently, he kissed her in return. Her hair curled in delight.

“We’ll have time for plenty of things once we’re safe,” he replied, before realising how that might be interpreted

“I meant, you know for talking, planning, catching up, though I-I suppose there’s time for more kissing too. I didn’t mean it that way. But if you want there to be more kissing, or other things, I would be more than-“

She laughed, cutting off his nervous babbling with a simple:

“I would like that.”

“Talking? Or-or more kissing, I didn’t-“ Jace’s mind had spiralled off into what-ifs and maybes.

“You know what I mean.” Her enigmatic smile sent shivers down his spine, silencing him instantly.  Gods, why did she have to be so beautiful?  

One hand disappeared into the skirts of her dress and, to his immense surprise, she pulled out a sword. Was that why she was wearing so many layers? Were her skirts just packed with blades?

“Come, we’re meeting Zarek at Nivix are we not?”

Jace was thrust back into the here and now. Yes, there would be time for talking, (and maybe kissing), later. Now they to fight a dragon.

“Yes Captain!”

There was a ripple of mana as he cast an illusion over them both.  They exchanged one last look before starting the long trek back down the Transguild Promenade. They had a meeting to attend, a plan to make, and a multiverse to save. Even after this little triumph, the turning of the Golgari, the controlling of the God-Eternals, they would surely have their work cut out for them. They would need every last Guildmaster and planeswalker on their side, but maybe, if they fought long and hard enough, the day would be theirs. Jace couldn’t help but silently beg the spark-strewn sky for victory. Give them this. Give them their home. Years of pain and suffering had brought them both, here, at this moment. Please, let the day be theirs. Let them enjoy their new lives, their new selves, together.

 


End file.
